Le Morte d'Prussia
by AuroraSpes
Summary: Prussia's final minutes after World War II. One Shot. Rated T for some language and Character Death.


As much as I love Prussia I think he died at the end of WWII. This is a scene I had imagined of how he dies. I love history so if you notice anything blatantly wrong on the history of this feel free to let me know. One Shot.

* * *

><p>All the key players stood in the small court room together. The Allies, the Axis as well as Poland and Prussia. There was a heavy silence in the room. Now that the war had ended they finally resolved all but one case. What to do with Prussia. Everyone knew that the Allies held a grudge against him. He had fought against all of them at one point or another. England stiffly stepped forward holding himself tall in the center of the room. Everyone stared at him waiting to hear the final word.<p>

"Kingdom of Prussia, please step forward." He said firmly. Prussia standing tall grudgingly stepped forward. He felt so weak after this war, but he would never show it to the men in this room. England cleared his throat and spoke again in a commanding tone. "You have committed high crimes of war. We have decided we can no longer allow you to exist." There is movement in the room. Prussia flinches and stares at them with a mix of shock and anger. Germany walks up next to his brother and glares at the Allies.

"How dare you!" Germany argues. "You can't do that!"

"We can and we will." England interrupts forcefully. "Prussia, your land will be partitioned off to Russia, Poland and of course your brother Germany." He turns pointedly at Germany. "There will be no arguments. The decision is final." He turns back to Prussia looking him in the eye. "The Kingdom of Prussia has fallen. You have twenty minutes before the execution."

England turns his back and leaves the room along with the other Allies and Poland. France avoids any eye contact as he leaves, but Russia glances over and smiles at the two German brothers before walking out. Only the Axis are left in the room with Prussia. Romano and Italy are standing in the corner with Japan. All of them are worn out from the toll of war.

"What do those bastards think they're doing?" Romano mutters. "Damn them and their superiority." He crosses his arms angrily.

"Why are they doing this?" Italy asks. "They're letting the rest of us live."

"It depends on what you define as living." Japan comments weakly.

"I've gotten one or two of them mad before this." Prussia laughs weakly. "I should've known payback was coming to get me." He rubs his hand through his white hair and smiles tiredly. "Can you give me and West a moment alone?" The others nod and quietly leave the room.

"They can't do this!" Germany shouts. "I won't let them! I'll protect you!"

"With what?" Prussia asks turning to face his brother. "Your strength has been exhausted. We fought the battle and lost. That's how it works."

"But kill you?" Germany shook.

"Brother, I've killed my share of Nations over the years." Prussia put his hand on Germany's shoulder. "I have a request for you. No, I have one last command."

"Of course." Germany said. Prussia dug out his Iron Cross and held it tightly in his hand. Germany pulled his identical cross out as well.

"Remember me." Prussia said. "I was quite awesome, and-" Prussia hesitated. "And I don't want to be forgotten."

"Of course." Germany nodded. "I'll never forget you." Prussia stared down at his own cross for a few seconds.

"I've made many mistakes in my life. I hate admitting it, but I have. The age of Empires is gone now. I've seen it grow and now I'm seeing it disappear. There's no place for conquerors like me." Prussia looked up at Germany who was shaking again. He reached over and playfully hit him on the head. "Don't look so grim. I have one last word for you brother. You're strong, and hardworking. You're the type of Nation who will go far simply by your work ethic. Gain back respect from the world. I'm sure you'll be able to."

"Don't leave me." Germany said quietly. "I'm sorry I failed."

"Are you kidding me West?" Prussia grinned. "You're far from failing! Sure you lost the war, but heck even I've lost a few in my heyday. And I'll never leave you." Prussia jabbed Germany in the chest. "I'll be right there from now on. Don't worry! What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't keep watching over you!" He laughed loudly before trailing off. "Damn, dying is going to suck. But you know what. I'm going to go down with pride. They can't take that away from me."

There was a knock on the door before Italy meekly stuck his head in. "They say times up. We'll all be going out to the execution field." Prussia and Germany nodded.

"Go on ahead. I have to get ready for my final scene." Prussia shooed his brother off. As soon as Germany left and closed the door Prussia leaned his arm against the wall and cried. He grabbed his head and began sobbing. His shoulders shook as he tried to calm his breathing. Prussia looked down at his Iron Cross he was still holding tightly. "Well Old Fritz, are you mad at me yet? Maybe I can meet up with you again. Call me a coward, but I don't want to die." He kissed the cross lightly. "Give me your courage for one last battle alright?"

"Prussia." England's voice called from the other side of the doorway. "It's time." Prussia straitened himself up and walked out. Without hesitating he walked past England and out to the execution yard. England followed closely behind. Outside the Allies and Poland were all standing together in a line. In a separate line were the Axis. Prussia walked past them all holding his head high with pride. The Iron Cross still comfortably in his hand. He calmly walked to his place in front of the firing squad.

"Any last requests?" The firing squad marshal asked.

"No, only that the world never forgets the awesome Kingdom of Prussia." Prussia replied standing tall staring death strait on.

"Ready!" Prussia thought of all the fun he had in his life. The battles, parties and friends. Maybe he should have tried harder to get Hungary to go out with him.

"Aim!" Most of all he remembered his little brother Holy Roman Empire. Even if he didn't remember his childhood days as HRE, Germany had grown into a fine man.

"Fire!"

* * *

><p><em><em>I hope you enjoyed! I hope I gave him the dignity he deserves.

Please Review! I enjoy getting feedback from people!


End file.
